Cloud's Honey Bee Suite
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: Co-op one-shot with Dawn of Chaos, Genderbent Cloud: At the Honey Bee Inn, every fantasy can come to life for the right fee, and Cloud's favorite customers have come over and paid good gil to indulge in theirs with her. Fem!Cloud, three men, pleasure ensues. Read, Enjoy, Review.


**Cloud's Honey Bee Suite**

 **By Dawn of Chaos & Major Mike Powell III**

In the slums of Midgar there is a place that offers a taste of Heaven for all those with the means to pay. Shades of gold, orange and soft browns; these colors make up the facade and inside of the Honey Bee Inn. This is a place of leisure, good times, drink, song and dance, and most of all: pleasure. Different suites that cater to almost every taste and equipment fit for almost every fetish, and with eager workers, each maiden of service more loving and gorgeous than the last. For the right fee, anyone's dream of pleasure can come true.

One of the many ladies of the night that call the Honey Bee Inn their home, be it temporary or 24/7, is Cloud Strife, who is often touted as the very cream of the crop, the very best that this love hotel and brothel has to offer. Usually aloof and even stoic during the day; she's soft-spoken, cool, but she's truly a sweetheart, somewhat timid when addressed directly by strangers. Loving and submissive in the bedroom she's the dream woman of many; both customers and fellow workers of the night alike.

Tonight, she has much work.

Tonight, in the finest suite at the very top of the building, an amber-lit room with a bed of silk and satin sheets fit for at least half-a-dozen people, Cloud works and gets worked into a haze of pleasure. Her long, spiky blonde tresses, which usually spill down her back, are instead done up in the cutest braided pigtails she has ever worn. It's a personal request by one of the three big, dark, devilishly handsome studs that she shall share the night and bed with.

She wears a dress that's a deep lilac, with pink highlights, with white elbow gloves that match nicely alongside the white sailor uniform-style collar of the dress and shoulders that fan outwards. Along with the collar, which is a hot-pink tied in a big ribbon under her ever-present wolf pendant, she also wears a little black-with-purple choker around her slender, tantalizing neck.

Last but definitely not least, Cloud's beautiful, long legs are lovingly encased in snow-white thigh-high stockings with frilly garters snug around her mid-to-upper thigh, and glittering silver pumps on her feet.

"You're magnificent~" One of her favorite customers coos in Cloud's face and he lands a deep, passionate kiss on her parted, trembling lips, his tongue dominating hers and getting out some sweet, deep moans from the blonde maiden.

He tenderly caresses her chin and cheek while his buddies get to work, one man caressing her stocking-clad leg while another guides her gloved hand to his turgid erection, which she immediately starts to caress and fondle. He chuckles deeply and nuzzles the side of Cloud's clothed breast while his other buddy confidently cups Cloud's pussy through the dress and silky white panties underneath while nuzzling her other breast.

Cloud whimpers with need as she tries to lean into all of the touches that begin to litter her body. Most of her noises are muffled against one man's lips until finally he pulls away. A string of drool connects their lips before it snaps given the space that grows between them. It catches on her chin as she's forced to moan loudly up at the ceiling, her body quivering as thick fingers rub at her pussy lips and clitoris through the layers of clothing.

The man nuzzling her breasts reaches down for her pussy as well, aiding his friend and throwing Cloud into the throes of bliss. While two fingers rub and pinch at Cloud's clit, the other man grabs at her panties and gives a tug. It wedges them between her soaked lower lips. The taut, wet fabric over her clit while it's being rubbed is enough to drive her insane with pleasure on its own. But it's the hands that return to her breasts that have her finally begging for it.

Just as she's about to orgasm, the pressure vanishes and she's left on the edge. Cloud bites hard at her bottom lip with slender brows drawing up out of frustration. The man in lead of it all stands and cups at her cheek, "We can't have you enjoying yourself without us, can we~?"

"N… no..." she mumbles softly as she's suddenly left without any of their hands on her.

Standing on trembling legs, Cloud waits as they begin to strip her of her dress. It's a slow act that has her wanting to beg to speed up – grovel, plead and drop to her knees with want. Something that she'd never dream of doing outside of these walls. No, in the Honey Bee Inn, she lets out something else hidden deep within her heart. Something that these three men are evoking as she's left in nothing but her white elbow gloves, thigh-high stockings and the garters that accompany them.

Cloud reacts merely on instinct as her arms hug at herself, large breasts unable to stay contained in her own hold. All the while the men are squatting down, two in back, one in front, as she stands with her legs spread. It makes it all the easier to see the juices that drip from her completely-shaven pussy. The man before her reaches out and drags a finger up between her lips from back to front, giving a little flick to her clit at the end.

"Oh- Oooooh!"

Staring down at the man, she doesn't even pay attention to the way the drool drips from her tongue and lands on her cleavage. She's consumed with watching his hand disappear between her legs. Cloud almost dares to forget about the two men behind her. They both know what they're going to do anyway, and they count on her not paying attention.

One man grabs at her ass, a bountiful cheek in each hand, and pulls them apart to reveal a small black ring. The other man is the one who dares to hook his finger in the ring and give a small tug. It's enough of one to have the first little bit of the plug out of her ass. Cloud has nothing to hold onto but her own breasts. She takes her nipples between her thumbs and index fingers just as the man gives a single yank to the plug.

The little blip of pain she gives herself from the pinched nipples only escalates the feeling of the plug being yanked from her ass. The softened muscles eagerly let it slide out and gape open upon its departure. It makes a sound as it's allowed to hit the ground but one would never know with how loudly Cloud cries out.

Her thighs quiver ever-so-slightly as she tries to remain standing while fingers begin prodding at her sensitive holes. Front and back door are laid out before the men as they reach for her at once. Each uses two fingers; the first pushes his in her pussy and the other two shove theirs into her twitching asshole. She mewls with delight, "P- Please..."

Fingers are _only_ a tease to Cloud. She needs far more than just a few digits probing and stretching her insides. Cloud tries to pull away from their hands and is finally successful when the man in front of her withdraws and stands. "You're right. We didn't come here to make just~you feel good."

The other two come around as well and she can see their bulges for everything they're worth. It certainly helps that they immediately shed any clothing they have so that their soldiers are standing at attention, waiting for her. Cloud happily gets down on her knees. Especially since her legs were trembling to begin with. The cock in front of her has her intoxicated to the point that she doesn't even bother going nice and slow.

She immediately dives forward and takes half of the large cock into her drool-filled mouth. A moan reverberates around it no different than the way her tongue flicks along the glands, everything she does gives nothing but pleasure. Cloud vigorously sucks his cock as though it's the only thing keeping her alive. However, one of the men has a different idea. He walks back around Cloud and kneels down behind her. Cloud doesn't even realize what he's doing until his rock-hard cock is buried in her ass up to the base.

Her hips take over almost instantly. She rocks back onto his quick and needy thrusts with wild abandon. But she's a dutiful little bee and that's why she doesn't dare forget about the other man. She lets the cock in her mouth go to be able to grab at the other and bring it close. It's a skill she's slowly been perfecting; taking both cockheads into her mouth or at least almost so. The pre-cum that oozes out onto her tongue only spurs her to try and satisfy them even more.

On the other hand, the two men have to be careful to resist thrusting. As much as they want to be in her mouth they don't dare want to break their favorite lady. Especially not when she can expertly lavished their tips with such love and care from her tongue alone. When she wants to focus solely on one cock she lets the other lean against her face and switches promptly when the cock in her mouth throbs with an almost-release.

Meanwhile, her breasts bounce and jiggle so much that the sound of skin slapping against skin outweighs any and all other noises, even that of the man behind her that grunts as he pounds into her ass. He grips tightly onto her waist until that just won't cut it. Hands roam upwards and grab onto her overly-sensitive tits. His palms press against her hardened peaks as he tries to squeeze as much of her soft tit flesh into his hands as possible.

The only problem is that this isn't how they've planned to spend their load. The only service they've wanted and have been able to pay for is one they'll get regardless.

Both men in the front pull away just as the one behind her cums, his hot spunk filling her ass to the brim with everything he's saved up, just for her. The other two may not have gotten the release they so desperately crave but they do get to see the euphoria that spreads across her countenance and forces her lips to part in a large o-shape.

"M- Mm- More!" She cries out as the man behind her roughly tugs and kneads at her beautiful breasts. He pulls her back onto his cock as he pumps into her a few more times, just to make sure every drop is spilled inside of her.

The second the third man pulls out of her and stands back up, everything is in motion. Cloud finds herself hauled over to the large, immaculate bed where she's deposited on top of the leaner of the three men. She kneels over his lap and the cock that stands up off of it. He tells her to lower her hips by simply tugging her face down in a chaste kiss. She dutifully does just that, slowly taking in every inch until she's sure she couldn't handle anymore cock. The kiss continues until he's sucking her tongue between his lips, never letting her pull away.

It's a kiss that she doesn't have time to dwell in, however. Not with a cock ramming up into her pussy the second she dares to let her hips lift up and fall back down on it. The man behind her is already pushing his hot prick deep into her ass, too. The full feeling overwhelming her senses, Cloud barely registers that the third man has recovered and has climbed atop the bed as well.

"D-Damn, you're so tight!" the man buried in her ass yells out, unable to help himself. After all, she did just have another cock in there. To think she can still coil around him so tightly is perfect for him.

"She's perfect, right?" the man in her pussy asks in response.

The third man is standing over his friend, of which the latter doesn't quite mind the view considering how great he's feeling, and lines his cock right up with Cloud's mouth. She more than happily begins lapping at it like a kitten until the man decides that's not quite what they'll be going for. All at once the men begin to move like they're one. The one below her thrusts up, the other from behind, and the last grabs at her head and fucks her mouth so thoroughly she can't even begin to think.

This night isn't the most intense nor wild she's had. But the feeling of every opening being plugged up with the thickest, most delicious-smelling cocks is enough to make the top of her list any day. Her hands fall limp at her sides as she's held between all of these cocks, unable to do anything other than please them and succumb to the pleasure.

Her entire body is so hot she's almost afraid she'll catch fire. Yet they're gentle despite the rough manner in which they thrust and ram into her body, never slowing for a moment. Yet even still, she's easily able to keep up and suck off the cock that's sliding into her mouth and hitting the back of her throat. Her eyes dare to roll back as drool dribbles from the corners of her mouth.

The man that's standing on the bed begins to kneel down on the bed behind his friend's head. Cloud refuses to let the cock leave her mouth and the man doesn't exactly want her to either. So she moves with him, finding herself thankful that the man below her is a little shorter than the other. It allows her to lean up and still have every inch of his massive cock pumping into her pussy.

Except she doesn't realize it places her enormous breasts right over the man's face. He'd _much_ rather be smothered in them, though, and eagerly grabs for them. He pushes both nipples together and into his mouth. The puffy pink peaks don't stand a chance as he licks and sucks at them with enough vigor to match the way she's sucking the other man's cock. It certainly helps that the man pounding into her ass continues to knead his fingers into her small little bubble butt.

Already feeling as though she can't take anymore of the cocks reshaping her insides to match them or the way those hands run along her body, Cloud moans wantonly against the cock in her mouth. Her sweat-slicked body convulses as the cock in her mouth unleashes its torrent of cum straight down her throat. It dares to start backing up in her mouth even as she swallows as much as she can. But the ones wedged deep into her lower body are no different and their loads are even thicker than the one she drinks down.

She's had many clients already today. But these are the ones that send her over the edge and into a happy oblivion with stars in her vision.

Her body is limp by the time they're done with her and lay her back down on the bed as gently as possible. They only want their favorite bee to rest comfortably after that. Semen drips from her pussy and ass as well as from the corner of her mouth. Around her, however, the men are more than satisfied with what they got for their money. In fact, there's still plenty of rented room time left. Not that they expect anything more. That is until they glance back at the blonde bombshell.

It's something Cloud knows all too well as she seems to come back to reality and licks at her lips, savoring the last drops of cum on them. Slowly pushing herself up on her elbows, she eyes each and every one of them, "Is that all you got~?"

Cloud's darling customers grin and her holes twitch along with her lips at the sheer heat and lust in the men's eyes and the way that their cocks spring right back up to life, all just for her.

Plenty of rented room time left, indeed.

 **~The End~**

 **Major Mikey taps his chin with the pad of his index finger** Soooo...this happened. The one and only thing I can blame it on is, well, the picture that works as the cover art of this story. LOL Fem!Cloud is so gorgeous, isn't she, Leah-chan~? How could we not perv on her like this? *O*

 **Leah-chan** : 'w' I kno right~? She's far too amazing not to do something with. But it is all thanks to the you, the genius mastermind behind it all ; )

 **Major Mikey:** Awwww c'mon now~ X3 I just~gave you a liiiiiiittle kickstart, kind~a cornered you so you couldn't get away with not workin' on this with me. XD S-So, sowwy 'bout that, Leah-chan~ **Sweatdrops**

 **Leah-chan hugs Major Mikey** Aw, it's never a bad thing tho X3 It was way too much fun anyway, so thank you~

 **Major Mikey huggles back** Ok, well, heh, i-in any case, we hope you fine fellas enjoyed this little piece of Heaven at the Honey Bee~ LOL Praise and encourage and give us lots'a love with wonderful reviews, 'k folks? :3 Don't let Leah-chan and I's work be for nothing, 'k? Q3Q

 **Leah-chan** : Yea! Or poor Cloud-chan. She worked even harder than us lol

 **Major Mikey:** Yup, yup, exactly~! So, thanks for reading and we'll seeya'll on our next story, for whatever series it is and starring whichever lady that gets perved on by us next~ ;D

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
